Visions of the past
by NegroLeo
Summary: Moses has loved Ramses ever since they were little. Will he finally pop the question after he has a dream showing him how much it can hurt to have the person you care about most in the world hate you? Warning: Contains serious fluffiness. Results may end in: squealing, giggling, and in extreme cases death. You have been warned.


Summary: Moses has a dream from the past where he and Ramses are two brothers that hate each other. But they weren't always like that, why did everything change?

Author: Alright this will be nothing but fluffiness! I would right an "intimate scene" but I feel in the mood to right something very, very fluffy. So here it is. Will post another fic with that scene later right now enjoy the fluff and try not to gag. XD

_Visions of the past_

…_.Moses walked through the now empty halls taking in the damage and darkness. Pausing Moses placed a hand on one of the many wall murals tracing the familiar lines with his fingers. When his fingers met soot he sighed and pulled them away. As he continued to walk down the empty halls, his staff hitting against the ground, echoes of memories filled his ears. Laughter, shouts of glee, it was hard seeing his child hood home so torn and ravished. _

"_Why did it have to come to this?" He asked his words making the darkness press closer onto him. _

_Finally he stepped into view of the statue his brother had often used as his hideaway from trouble. _

"_Ramses." Moses spoke stopping short of the statue, "I knew I would find you here."_

"_Now that you have leave!" His brother shouted throwing a goblet down at him._

_Moses stared up at his brother sadly. Why had it come to this? The two on separate sides of a war. He never wanted this. Never wanted to hurt the person he cherished so much. Looking up at the defeated form of his older brother Moses couldn't help but feel his resolve weaken slightly. _

"_Ramses please….."_

"Yes Moses?" A deep voice asked him.

Blinking slightly Moses opened his eyes a few times before removing the book that was lying across his face. Standing above him dressed in a formal gray suit was his older brother, a touch of confusion lay in those dark eyes as Moses simply stared at him for a few minutes.

"Oh hi Ram you just get back from a meeting or something?" Moses asked before smiling.

"Yes I did, what were you dreaming about?" Ramses asked chuckling slightly.

"I don't remember much. I do remember that we hated each other and it hurt." Moses answered as he continued to look at his brother upside down.

"You know I could never hate you." Ramses said before leaning down and placing a light kiss on his brothers lips.

Moses leaned up pressing his lips onto Ramses further, it was a little awkward but when they pulled away Moses was grinned even wider then before. Rolling over he watched as Ramses took his book and set it on the coffee tabled before pulling him up into another kiss. Growing up they were never allowed to express themselves so openly like this. They were brothers after all, even though Moses was adopted, and for nearly sixteen years they buried their feelings for each other. One night though Moses couldn't sleep and instead crawled into his brothers bed like he did when they were little. Only this time wasn't as innocent as those times.

After that they did everything they could to be together. Doing homework together so they could exchange sweet kisses without anyone seeing, playing the same sports so they could spend time with each other. After they graduated high school Ramses bought an apartment and the two moved in together. Their parents allowed it only because they both agreed to finish college. Now Ramses works for their fathers company preparing to take over the reins in a few years. Moses on the other hand is just finishing college earning his masters degree in computer study.

"You know I love you right?" Ramses asked as they pulled away to breathe.

"Yeah you tell me every day, and I love you." Moses rubbed his nose against Ramses before sitting back.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" He asked innocently.

Ramses paused in the midst of undoing his tie to give Moses a look. Raising an eyebrow he smirked before going on with his business.

"No way Mo, I made dinner last night it's your turn tonight." Ramses replied smirking wider when he heard a groan.

"But Ramses.."

"Sorry Mo you know the rules, besides if you handle dinner then I can do dessert." Ramses almost started laughing when Moses perked up.

"I'll hold you to that." Moses sighed getting up again.

Ramses gave him another quick kiss before walking out of the room. Sighing Moses started walking towards the kitchen before he stopped. Glancing around he made sure Ramses was out of the room before he reached behind the couch cushion and pulled out a box. Opening it he smiled at the ring nestled in the fabric, it had taken him three weeks working triple shifts to afford it. But hopefully seeing Ramses face would make it all worth it. Glancing back towards their shared bedroom Moses tucked the ring into his pocket before heading to the kitchen whistling slightly to himself.

-three hours later-

(I only did the time skip since all Moses is doing is cooking and Ramses is sleeping)

"That was good Mo, what inspired you to make all this? What's the occasion?" Ramses asked setting his plate aside stuffed.

Moses only smiled sheepishly, he had made a lot of food, but he wanted tonight to be special! Glancing over the spread he couldn't help but feel that he might have gone too far. There was home made mash potatoes and gravy. Steak made just the way they liked it with rolls and green bean casserole on the side. Not to mention the two small chocolate cakes with butter cream roses placed on top of them.

"Nothing special just thought I'd go with something different for once." Moses mumbled trying to hide his nerves.

"Mmhmmm. Still it was delicious. You truly are a wizard in the kitchen Mo." Ramses smiled before getting up.

"I don't come close to you though, mister makes-Italian-from-scratch." Moses replied as Ramses wrapped his arms around his brothers neck.

"Of course can't have you beating me after all. Now let's retire to the bedroom for some "dessert"." Ramses said seductively laying kiss along Moses neck.

"S-sounds goo but first will you at least take a bite of your cake? I made it special for you." Moses gave Ramses his kitten eyes, the ones he knew would always get him what he wanted.

Sighing Ramses pulled away reluctantly before picking up his fork. He was about to dig his fork in when it hit something solid. Looking down at Moses he only got that innocent look again. Looking back down he moved his fork under the object and lifted it up. Taking in the size and the shape Ramses could barely contain his surprise when he picked it up.

"Moses what is this?" He asked hesitantly.

"You're smart enough brother figure it out." Moses replied although he stood up and took the frosting covered ring away.

Dipping it in his unused water cup Moses washed away the frosting before wiping the water off with his napkin. He'd practiced this moment over and over in his head for months. So even though he banged his knee against the table, and burned his fingers when making the dinner, he looked at his brother and held the ring up.

"Ramses, we've known each other for most of our lives, and even though we have our ups and downs I still want to spend whatever time I have left with you. So Ramses Xavier Pharaoh will you do me the honor or sharing your life with me as my partner and husband?" Moses asked his voice shaking as he went down on one knee.

Ramses just stared at his brother. His thoughts slammed to a halt as Moses kneeled. Without a second thought he reached into his own pocket before reaching down and pulling his brother to his feet.

"You complete and utter romantic, if you had waited just a bit longer then you would have known my answer already." Ramses said confusing Moses.

"What are yo-" Moses started to ask.

A moment later his mouth dropped open as Ramses slipped a ring onto his finger. Looking down he saw it was almost the exact same one as his. He looked up shocked as Ramses smiled at him before pulling him into a kiss. Moses felt a tear slide down his cheek as he felt utter happiness well up inside him. He only pulled back long enough to wipe the tear away before he went back to kissing his betrothed.

"So I take that as a yes?" Ramses asked pulling back their noses still touching.

"Did you expect any other answer?" Moses asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, can I have my ring now though?"

Moses only smiled again before slipping the ring he'd bought onto Ramses's finger. No night, no memory could compare to this moment.

_Well maybe another memory would come close, _Moses thought as Ramses started dragging him towards the bedroom.

Author: So yeah. There it is. Maybe one day I shall right Ramses version of proposing. It's yeah it's exactly what you think it is when he was gonna drag Moses to the bedroom. XD I can be so bad.


End file.
